


【暴乱x卡尔顿-pwp/囚禁室play】Wanna be your victim(甘心做你的猎物)

by LY_Winter_is_coming



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LY_Winter_is_coming/pseuds/LY_Winter_is_coming
Summary: 就是暴乱和卡总的肉x





	【暴乱x卡尔顿-pwp/囚禁室play】Wanna be your victim(甘心做你的猎物)

（序）  
“小可爱，你是迷路了吗，怎么跑来这里的，嗯……？这里不适合孩子，我送你出去吧。”  
卡尔顿挂着他的招牌微笑半蹲下来，抚摸着这个可爱的小女孩的脸——这是他惯用的，收买人心的技巧，就算被戳中了痛处，也会挂着不紧不慢的虚假微笑，看起来无懈可击。他擅长在摄像机前端正自己，说一些旁人看起来过于疯狂，幻想，却似乎又很有道理的话来蛊惑人心…  
可是小女孩露出一个诡异的微笑，眼球中墨浪滚动，接着，张开血盆大口：  
“是你迷路了，总裁先生。”

（正文）  
卡尔顿轻啜一口浓咖啡，透过玻璃窗遥望深夜的旧金山。  
——他始终没有想明白，暴乱是怎么来到他身边，并且成功与他融合的。这一切都像个梦。卡尔顿在外，费尽心思在媒体前做足功夫，打造出一副完美，睿智，展望未来，领导人类改变世界的完美领导形象，在内暗中花费大量网络水军镇压自己在街头捉走流浪汉做活体实验的真相。  
彻头彻尾的混蛋一个。  
暴乱的声音在卡尔顿脑内响起。卡尔顿嗤笑一声：“你也这么认为？”  
真巧，我在原来的星球上也是这样的。我和你算是合拍。  
银灰色的流体金属从卡尔顿的腰腹上缠至手臂，再化出一副头颅，对着卡尔顿伸出长满倒刺的舌头。  
我在原来的星球可是领导，我可是毒液之王。  
“哦……那看来我们都是一样的了。”卡尔顿自信地笑着；他没想到这个霸道的家伙居然在他面前卖弄自己。卡尔顿伸出手来，欲与其击掌。  
“合作愉快，领头羊先生。”  
合作愉快。暴乱与卡尔顿击掌，我猜你想要的不仅这些。  
卡尔顿眉毛一挑，顿时开始了眉飞色舞的演讲：“当然！暴乱先生，你看看我们现在所在的星球简直混乱一片。所有人都想着索取，索取，索取——”  
所以说，你完全赞同我的计划？暴乱低声笑道，把我母星的兄弟们带到这里，改变这个世界？  
“是的……”说到这里，卡尔顿甚至声音开始动情起来，“创造一个全新的物种，一个更高级的生命形式……我当然知道，在这个世界上，多少人无法理解我。”  
跟我一样。我的臣民也有不少认为我是个疯子……当然，你比我还要疯狂，毕竟你是个人类。暴乱面对卡尔顿咯咯地笑，声音依旧粗粝低沉。  
不愧是个疯子……不过卡尔顿在心潮澎湃，作着那些鼓动人的演讲时，他的眼眸闪着似乎不切实际的希望，包含着宇宙中所有最美丽的星辰；在他文质彬彬，整理衣装时，骨节分明的手在高领毛衣周边滑动，时而触碰到上下的喉结…  
总裁先生，去囚禁室看看那些实验体吧。  
卡尔顿一愣：“我们不是刚去看过……”  
还没等卡尔顿反应过来，暴乱就颇为得意地不顾一切，操纵着卡尔顿的身体往内走去——  
“嘿，你——”  
不要担心，德雷克先生。暴乱不慌不忙，深夜喝浓咖啡？够了，你该休息了。  
“你居然还这么体贴……”卡尔顿的声音越来越小。此时，他们在一间空置的囚禁室前停下了脚步。  
暴乱探出头来：你会开门吧？  
卡尔顿咽一口水，有些犹豫地伸出手来；修长的手指在电子屏幕上输入一串数字，瞬间，室门开启，冒出一股白雾。  
暴乱迫不及待地将卡尔顿“扔”了进去。  
“嘿！！你…！”卡尔顿正面着地，刚翻过身来，摸着刚才被摔痛的脸颊，看着囚禁室的门关上。  
你会开门吧？暴乱又问。  
卡尔顿心头一凛，那双美丽的眼睛眨了眨，有些狡黠：“当然会。”  
不过我希望你最好乖乖地，别动那个门——  
暴乱低沉地笑一声。银灰色金属液体重新依附回卡尔顿的身上，并在卡尔顿的双腿处上下求索。卡尔顿和以往一样，打底黑色高领毛衣，外边西装外套，贴身的西装裤显得德雷克总裁的双腿修长而诱人。卡尔顿“啊”了一声，刚刚爬起来，又瘫坐在了囚禁室的地板上。  
“暴……暴乱……！别……！至少别在这……”卡尔顿之前的总裁气势瞬间扫地。暴乱已经帮他解开了皮带，褪下裤子，甚至内裤——现在，他的整个下身都被扒了个精光，卡尔顿望着自己半个身子裸露出来，眯着眼睛，羞耻地“嗯”了一声。  
坐后面一些。靠到墙上去，保证你会舒服些。  
暴乱几乎是在对着卡尔顿发号施令。卡尔顿意外地顺从，只是咬着嘴唇，挪动屁股退后靠墙，双腿大开，摆成M字型。  
没看出来，总裁先生很喜欢麦当劳？暴乱吐着舌头芯子，在卡尔顿的脸上一阵舔，在他的长睫毛下留下令人遐想的粘液。  
“哈…这是什么比喻，看不出来…你学习地球文化还挺快的嘛……”卡尔顿的不自觉地颤抖，尽管暴乱还没有打算进入。此时此刻，暴乱只是在卡尔顿的小腹上摩挲些许，继续上游，却没有想要撕扯掉卡尔顿量身定制的外套，而是钻入了贴身毛衣下方，在双乳间徘徊缠绕。一开始只是在乳头两侧，像是用两根手指一样，在两侧摩擦，挑逗起卡尔顿的性欲，在听到卡尔顿断断续续的，满意的呻吟后，再粗暴地化成一指，直接摁在硬起来的乳粒上搓揉，都泛起了红。  
美味的樱桃。暴乱将这样的场面说的颇为诗意，终于按耐不住地将一根较细的银丝刺入卡尔顿还未张开的后穴口。卡尔顿感受到异物入侵，“啊”地一声叫了出来。前方的两撮银丝还没停止对他的乳头进行玩弄，下方又刚刚突入，暴乱又贪婪地再分出一缕银丝，迅速包裹住卡尔顿挺立的性器，带着湿淋淋的粘液上下套弄着。  
“啊……嗯……别…！太热了……！”卡尔顿几乎是哭叫出来的。这太突然了，仿佛上一秒还在和这个外星生命的领导商讨正事，交流野心，现在就被暴乱囚禁，任意摆弄成现在这副淫乱的场景，“会……会被看见的……啊……！”  
放心，德雷克总裁。此时此刻，除了像朵拉博士那样大胆妄为的女人和她带来的记者先生，没人能在此刻打扰我们，没人！——况且，那个女人也早就被你解决了……暴乱凑近卡尔顿的耳边，带着软软的倒刺的舌头放肆地伸进卡尔顿的嘴中。  
“唔，唔…”又有一丝金属液体盖住了卡尔顿的双眼，他现在什么都看不见，只能在黑暗之中感觉自己的嘴在吞吐暴乱的舌头，下方的肉穴也在紧紧地吞吐着暴乱插进来的，越来越宽大的肉棒。卡尔顿似乎能听到交合碰撞发出的闷声。  
暴乱的舌头太大了。这样有些刺痛但销魂的舌吻让卡尔顿觉得快要窒息，他说不出话，只能任由暴乱摆布——可这居然是他渴望的，在他被暴乱寄生的那一刻，早些时候对外星生物的疯狂探索与崇拜，就在此时被活生生拉出来，摇身一变成了焚身的欲求——现在就在吞噬着这位表面斯文的放荡疯子。  
……我说的对吧？我的卡尔顿？这里，只有，我们……！  
卡尔顿什么都看不见，甚至说不出话，混蛋暴乱还没有将舌头给伸出来。但他能感觉到自己的西装外套被脱了下来，高领毛衣被它卷到胸口上方。  
“嗯……唔唔……！”卡尔顿想说什么。暴乱结束了这次深吻，并且撤去了“眼罩”。卡尔文双眼微睁，睫毛可怜地颤抖着，看到了自己现在被操控的淫乱模样。  
“慢…慢一点……嗯啊，我要射了……！”卡尔顿乞求着。  
你想要的是快一点！别忘了，天才，我能读出你的一切想法。  
“可我真的要承受不住……嗯啊……！”  
的确是承受不住了，前面还在被不住地套弄着，后面还在连续撞击，卡尔顿射了出来。  
这只是第一次。接下来还会有的。  
“还，还没——？！”卡尔顿惊叫着，“我，我可能会……啊……”  
我会满足你的，卡尔顿。咬紧后方。  
暴乱话音刚落，并没有给德雷克总裁一丝一毫的喘息机会，而是继续深入后方，在不同角度撞击着卡尔顿的湿热肠壁；卡尔顿再次被刺激地全身蜷缩一下，腰部扭动着，暴乱趁势将卡尔顿整具身子抬起，让卡尔顿悬空。卡尔顿又叫了几声暴乱的名字，湿漉漉的，像受惊的小鹿一样的双眼微微睁着，双手交叠被压在头顶上方，两腿大开地抖着，抖着，就是因为被暴乱半悬空给抽插，形势严峻。  
暴乱近乎失去理智地吼叫，不过在早些时候的卡尔顿看来，这样的外星生物也没有什么理智，如今反而是被暴乱掌控着的总裁觉得，自己要失去理智了。  
“你也开始…克制不住自己了……啊……”  
这很正常。因为我跟你一样……  
趁着聊天时暴乱的稍微分心，卡尔顿舔舔唇，有些自鸣得意地笑着“我倒是成了……你的猎物……嗯啊…！”  
暴乱意识到它有些分心，又赶紧回神来。这次它没说话，不过倒像是回应一样再狠狠地冲锋一次。卡尔顿也感觉快到了承受极限，便放肆地拖长声音，发出淫乱而肆无忌惮的呻吟；他再一次勃起，也再一次被暴乱的银白色触手给包裹，恰巧找到敏感点而精准地摩擦。  
卡尔顿？  
“来吧，继续操……我现在是你的！……啊……嗯啊…！”卡尔顿终于肯发出邀请函，尽管是宾客已经入场很久的情况下。  
我就说我会满足你的。  
卡尔顿干脆蹙眉闭眼，却伸出舌尖，呻吟开始簇拥密集，像是巨浪一样一层接着一层扑打过来，快感越来越密集，快压得卡尔顿连叫出来的声音都没有……暴乱干脆凑到卡尔顿耳边，再次伸出舌头；这次不是要和卡尔顿再来个浪漫得窒息的深吻，而是舔弄他的耳根。  
这样你会好一些吧。  
“是，是的……嗯啊——!”  
在暴乱的舌头抵上他耳根的那一刻，卡尔顿睁开失焦的眼睛，不断地涌出被刺激出来的泪花；下方的小家伙在后来的操弄下再一次挺立并射了出来。  
这番翻云覆雨让迷人的总裁缓了好久都没缓过气，还在持续不断地轻喘。暴乱化成一滩银色液体，慢吞吞地从卡尔顿地身体里退出来；从卡尔顿的马眼里退出来时，暴乱还恶劣地让那根东西抽搐了一下。  
在满意地听到卡尔顿软绵绵的喘气声后，暴乱才完全地退出，又缩回了亲爱的宿主的身体。  
我能感受到，你很喜欢这样。暴乱闷闷地说。现在要开门吗？  
“不……不要，等一下……”卡尔顿的呼吸渐渐平稳，都没顾上现在的自己依旧裸露着肉体，旁边的西装外套和外裤，还有那一条风骚的黑色三角内裤就这么可怜巴巴地躺在旁边。  
“……调节温度，湿度。喷轻量水雾。”卡尔顿声音微弱地命令囚禁仓。暴乱在奔上喷雾口快速享受了一下水雾浴，就很快飞下来，伸出触手轻轻擦去卡尔顿眼角的泪水。  
我会好好对待你的，可爱的人类——卡尔顿。  
暴乱一直都是露出可怖的，一排的獠牙对人，不过卡尔顿看得出来，暴乱在对他笑。

 

END


End file.
